Accidentally Iago
by MLP
Summary: Do you really think Logan harbored no residual anger at Duncan? I think he knew exactly what he was doing when he dangled Kendall in front of Duncan's nose.


Accidentally Iago

"What the hell?" Duncan Kane turned to his roommate after the door closed behind Kendall "What did you say to her?"

"Nothin'." Logan Echolls sprawled on the floor in front of the couch, absent mindedly channel surfing. He didn't seem the least bit surprised or bothered by the fact that his playmate had gone straight from his bed to Duncan's.

Duncan was not so sanguine.

"Nothing?" he repeated, incredulous. "I walk out of the shower to find Dick's stepmom naked on my bed and you didn't have any idea?"

"No, dude. I thought she left hours ago." Logan's tone indicated his complete lack of interest in the subject.

"Really." Duncan was skeptical. "Yet, you don't seem at all surprised to hear that she was in my room. Why is that?"

"She's kind of a skank." Logan looked up, innocently. "If I were you, I'd steer clear of that port of call."

Duncan stared hard at his friend.

Finally, Logan tossed the remote on the floor and shrugged. "Whatever. I may have said something."

"Enlighten me." Duncan insisted.

"What is it with women?" Logan demanded. "You got a sweet deal going, everyone's getting what they want and then _boom,_ she wants to be my girlfriend? Am I supposed to take her to Prom? I'm too young to be a Sugar Daddy. I was perfectly happy with Boy Toy."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kendall called me 'baby'."

"Oh. My. God." Duncan wasn't very good at sarcasm but once in a while he could nail it.

"Seriously, dude. She calls me 'kid', which I don't mind. She gets off on the fact that I'm a minor. I think she digs it when I talk about school and shit when we're together. She claims it's icky but she loves icky."

"Still doesn't explain how she wound up in my room." Duncan said, standing over his friend.

"Really? I thought it did." Logan laughed as Duncan kicked him. "Apparently Big Dick made no procisions for his trophy wife in the eventuality that he needed to skip the country to avoid prison. Kendall's broke."

"So?"

"So I'm _not_ broke. Neither am I inclined to start paying fro what she's perfectly happy to give away." Seeing the blank look on Duncan's face, Logan was irritated at his old friend's obtuseness. "I may have mentioned that you're not broke, either."

"You may have mentioned? What the hell did you say to her?"

"All I said was that if she needed a Sugar Daddy, it would be wise to hit on the richest guy in the suite. I didn't think she'd do it!" Logan laughed again. "Anyway, what do you care? It's not like you're not getting any, so how hard can it be to resist Kendall's ample, experienced and extremely dirty charms?"

"Jeez, Logan!" Duncan reeled in exasperation. "What's wrong with you?"

"What? I'm naturally generous."

"I can't have Kendall showing up naked around me!" Duncan cried. "What do you think Veronica would do if she found out?"

"Trust me, dude; you don't want me to start thinking about Veronica."

There was an edge to Logan's voice that pulled Duncan up short. He threw one last angry look at his buddy, then stalked into his bedroom and slammed the door behind himself.

Logan picked up the remote again and frowned. He didn't know if he'd meant to set Duncan up or not. He told himself he didn't care. Either Duncan would cheat on Veronica or he wouldn't.

There was a time when Logan had complete faith in Duncan but that time had long since passed.

That was before Duncan had assumed he would rob Weevil of his paltry poker winnings.

Before Duncan had run away, leaving Logan and Veronica alone to wade through the wreckage of their lives.

Before Duncan turned his back on him when he needed all the friends he could find.

Before Duncan had blamed him for the crimes of his father.

There had been a time when Logan depended on Duncan to be his voice of reason; to keep him out of trouble. But Duncan had washed his hands of Logan as soon as real trouble loomed. Veronica had dumped Logan for that dumbass pissing contest he'd gotten into with Weevil and his boys. That never would have happened if Duncan had been around to make Logan think. Then, Duncan had stalked Veronica, making it impossible for Logan to set things right with her.

Logan lacked the introspection to acknowledge whether or not he'd planned to use Kendall as a wedge between Duncan and Veronica. He wouldn't admit, even to himself, that somewhere deep inside his angry subconscious, something dark was smiling.


End file.
